Cretan Moments
by seren23
Summary: 100 Fics based on the movie The Moon-Spinners. Nikki/Mark pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Orange – 012

Fandom: The Moon-Spinners (movie)

Summary: Nikki dreams before arriving in Crete.

A/N: Well. I have accepted the fanfic100 challenge and will be writing 100 ficlets for the Moon-Spinners movie. Oh, you know the vintage Disney movie with Hayley Mills. Yes, twee I know, but it made such an impact on me when I was young. I always wanted to have an adventure and run around the hills of Crete.

These will essentially feature the character of Nikki Ferris from the movie, not the book (although I really recommend reading it.) They take place before, during and after the movie and are not in any particular order.

I hope you enjoy reading them! Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Nikki's first night in Athens she had the most vivid and lucid dreams.

There were animals everywhere. Large jungle cats with brilliant oval eyes that watched her as she walked past. Her feet and arms were bare and the heat was overwhelming. She felt no fear as she moved through their territory. Bright sun that should have blinded her was reflected on a pool in front of her. She looked at her reflection and smiled back at the face that wasn't hers.

When she woke up she felt conversely more rested and yet more restless than she ever had before. The next morning she would blame it on the flight, the rich food and the glass of red wine Aunt Frances allowed her. Dreams were only dreams and Nikki had never really got on with Freud in her studies so she dismissed the dream with her first cup of milky coffee.

She'd remember the dream later when she'd burst into a sitting room on a large yacht and was confronted with a cheetah lounging on a velvet bed and she had to bargain for a man's life while dripping the Mediterranean all over the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Storm – 070

Fandom: The Moon-Spinners (movie)

Summary: During the movie, after she slaps him.

* * *

Her hand stung.

She had certainly never slapped anyone before. Nice young women didn't do such things. But, she'd just hung upside down from a windmill and her blood was running at a level that had to be hazardous to one's health.

Still, she shouldn't have slapped him. He was injured. Oh, God! What if he's still bleeding?

She couldn't just leave him.

After all, nice young women don't desert those in need.

And above all else, she was still a nice young woman.

The sting in her hand began to fade as she retraced her steps back to Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Thunder – 069

Fandom: The Moon-Spinners (movie)

Summary: Right before the kiss in the hearse.

* * *

"_If you get out of this hearse, I'll do something desperate!"_

Desperate.

She meant it too. Nikki'd never used the word before. Not like this. Not with every ounce of fire and purpose she had at her disposal (which was quite a bit more than she'd previously believed of herself).

She listened as Mark explained the why he had to go and then she explained why he had to stay.

And, oh if he got out of this hearse she was going to just drag him back into it. Nothing was going to stop her.

Apparently, the desperation showed on her face, because the only thing that could have possibly stopped her was an equally desperate act that would counter hers.

So he kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Night – 096, Writer's Choice

Fandom: The Moon-Spinners (movie)

Summary: Missing scene in the ruins.

* * *

Mark had moved his head from her shoulder at some point during the night. Nikki realizes this when the chill wakes her up. The Cretan night is dark and filled with the sound of animals and the crash of the sea in the distance. It is also cool. The light of the moon allows her eyes to adjust quickly to the dim. She looks over at Mark.

He is slumped over and she cannot see his face. Nikki's heart thuds and breath catches.

"Mark?" she whispers.

No response.

She puts her hand out to touch him and pulls it back quickly in indecision. She bites her lip.

"Mark?" she whispers again, this time actually putting her hand on his neck.

His neck is warm and slightly sandy from his fight earlier with Lambis. Nikki sighs in relief. She removes her hand as he turns back towards her. His eyes are open slightly.

"Haven't copped out on you yet," he murmurs.

"Don't even joke," she tells him. "Shoulder not that comfortable?"

Mark smiles lazily.

"Perfectly. Don't really know why I moved," he tells her, flinching slightly as his bad shoulder pulls.

Nikki turns to look out the mouth of the cave they've found for themselves and yelps a bit as her neck protests the movement.

"Alright there?" Mark asks.

"Yes," she says rubbing her neck and curling her legs up underneath her to lean sideways against the rock. "Silly things really. Necks. May just turn this way for a bit. Feel free to lean on me if you want."

Nikki blushes and closes her eyes in mortification of what she's just said.

'Honestly Nicola Ferris! How forward can you get?' she reprimands herself in a voice that sounds far too much like her mother.

"Well," comes the soft reply. "I may just."

Nikki is completely aware as Mark moves over and presses gently against her back; his head coming to rest along the back of her neck. She finally takes a breath as Mark sighs deeply.

"May I be so bold as to say that this is the softest back I've had the pleasure of leaning against?" his breath flutters her hair and warms her neck.

"You may," Nikki replies softly, but feeling she needs to say something else, continues with, "Just don't get think it'll happen on a regular basis."

"Oh, of course. Only in Cretan ruins then?" he offers sleepily. "With a million cats keeping guard?"

"Exactly," she yawns, suddenly feeling heavy and languid with Mark pressed beside her.

"I feel amazingly privileged," he says.

Nikki falls asleep trying to come up with a reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: The Moon-Spinners  
Claim: Nikki Ferris  
A/N: Here are two more. Please let me know what you think of them!

Title: Family – 024  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 434  
Summary: Post-movie, wrapping things up in Athens.

Nikki stood at what she was beginning to consider was 'her spot' on the balcony. 'Her spot' because the steward had remarked to her earlier that on a clear day she could possibly see Crete in the distance. Ironically enough, they'd had continuous rain since they'd arrived on the mainland.

The British consulate (the real British Consulate) had set up her, Mark and Aunt Frances in a lovely hotel in Athens. Mark whispered to her earlier that he suspected the reason for the opulence had more to do with them keeping the press away and less with them being heroes. Nikki believed him. She'd told her side of the story more times than she cared to and poor Mark had been questioned longer than she had.

But all of that was over. The Countess had been elated about having her jewels returned and Mark had been re-offered his position with the family. Nikki wasn't sure if he was going to take it however. Too much trust lost on all sides was how he put it.

She breathed in the Athens air deeply. Far more exhaust and rubbish here than Aigios Georgios. The late afternoon sun was warm and she was feeling wonderfully lazy. Her hands rested on the railing and every now and then, she'd wrap her hands and let the metal warm her palms.

Nikki closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the crowds below and Frances in the next room packing up her recordings. She breathed in again.

"Well," Frances said as she joined Nikki on the balcony. "When I promised you a Grecian adventure, this was hardly what I had in mind."

"Nor I, to be honest," Nikki said laughing.

"Stolen jewels, gun play," Frances said wonderingly.

"Windmills," Nikki supplied wryly.

"Cheetahs!" Frances replied. "My word Nicola, your parents will never let me visit you again!"

"They'll do no such thing," Nikki reassured her. "They're far more likely to lock me up in my bedroom for fifty years. Or more."

"Oh, I know my brother, I suspect you'll be released eventually," Frances paused. "Twenty years at the most."

Nikki smiled at her aunt and they looked out towards Crete.

"Your Mark seems to have things in hand," Frances remarked with a glance at her niece.

"Well, I don't think the Countess ever really believed Mark stole the jewels in the first place. I think they're more relieved to have them back. If slightly more worse for wear," Nikki said. She looked sideways at her aunt. "And he's not my Mark."

"Oh?" Frances said lightly. "My mistake."

Nikki rolled her eyes and tucked her arm through her aunt's. The two women watched the sun begin to set.

Title: Lovers – 023  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 280  
Summary: Seven years post-movie. Nicknames are funny things.

"You know," Nikki said to her husband as the entered the kitchen to fetch tea. "I don't think anyone in my family understands your nickname for me."

"Oh?" Mark said as he filled the kettle.

"Mmm, they always look so scandalised," she told him getting the milk from the fridge.

He turned and rested against the counter with his arms folded over his chest and watched her approach with the jug.

"Would you like me to stop calling you by it?" he asked her.

"Oh no," she said set the milk down on the tea tray. "It hardly bothers me. In fact, I find it rather appropriate."

She moved to grab the sugar bowl off the kitchen table and paused, her back to him. She turned slightly and leaning against the table with a little grin on her face.

"To be wickedly honest, I enjoy the looks on their faces when you use it," she told him.

Mark uncrossed his arms and moved towards her. He plucked the sugar bowl out of her hands and reaching around her put it on the table. He then rested his hands on either side of her body, effectively trapping her against the table.

"To be wickedly honest, I rather enjoy the looks myself," he murmured. Mark leaned in and began to press kisses against her neck and up behind her ear. Nikki's hands came up to curl around his neck. He pressed against her and continued to kiss her everywhere except her mouth.

"Mark," she admonished pulling lightly on his hair.

"Mmm," he said pulling back with an innocent look.

"Terrible boy," Nikki scolded him.

"Persistant pest," he countered before kissing her soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Passing - 065

**Fandom:** The Moon-Spinners (movie)

**Summary:** During the movie after the incident with Lambis. For the 100FanFic Challenge on Livejournal.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me about what's going on?" Nikki asked breathlessly as they approached the ruins.

"Not particularly," Mark replied.

Nikki huffed and tried to match his pace.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me about how Stratos came to put you in that windmill," Mark said glancing over at her.

Nikki felt her lips tremble a bit at the sudden memory of the rough hands that had pushed and pulled her. She still felt as though the stench of his breath and sweat covered her body. She supposed she should be grateful that all he did was rough her up a bit. It could have been much worse all told. If all she managed to come away with from whole experience was a gastly bruise she could feel forming on her wrists from one very painful wrench and the complete and total aversion to hanging upside down from windmills, she'd count herself extremely lucky.

"Well?" Mark prodded still keeping a fast pace up the side of the mountain.

"Well, what?" Nikki countered.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened prior to our acrobatics on the windmill?" Mark bit out.

Nikki glanced at his still rather pale face and made a decision.

"Not particularly," she said lightly.

* * *

**Title:** She - 085

**Fandom:** The Moon-Spinners (movie)

**Summary:** During the movie after Mark left her in the hearse. For the 100FanFic Challenge on Livejournal.

Mark sat in the bus as it headed away from the town and Nikki. He tried to focus on creating a plan of attack, because that was where this was headed, but all he could think of was her eyes, surprised and then hurt as he pulled away from her. On one hand he really hoped she stayed in that hearse and got herself to safety. On the other, he kind of hoped she'd come after him.

He leaned more heavily against the side of the bus and looked out over the water. He could still see the Minotaur slowly heading out towards the Bay of Dolphins. It was lit up like a three tiered floating beacon of affirmation.

He had been right all along. Stratos stole the jewels and he had been set up. Now all he had to do was get the jewels back without getting killed. All he had to do was focus and not think about how it would have been so easy to sink into Nikki's warmth and kindness.

But the Minotaur kept moving forward and so did he.

* * *

**Title:** Choices - 086

**Fandom:** The Moon-Spinners (movie)

**Summary:** About two years post-movie. For the 100FanFic Challenge on Livejournal.

Mark was already waiting at their little table in the Greek restaurant when Nikki rushed in. She nearly knocked the waitress over as she came through the small dining area pulling her knit hat off and allowing her blonde hair to spill out. Mark smiled at the sight.

"Hello!" she said breathlessly ti Mark as he stood up to greet her. He kissed her cheek and said, "Hello yourself. Trouble getting here?"

"Oh blast it! I'm late aren't I?" Nikki said. "IT's this weather. No one can believe it isn't raining so we're all rambling about instead of rushing."

Mark smiled and watched her remove her cardigan. He loved it when she was late, it always gave him the chance to just watch her at her most natural state, which was when she was flustered.

"Well, I've come to a decision," she said after glancing at the menu.

"Have you? The feta or the goat's cheese to start with?" Mark asked looking over his menu.

"What? No, no. I mean yes, the feta. I can't get used to the goat's, too sour," she said. "I meant about the future."

"Sounds serious Miss Ferris," Mark said looking at her over the top of his menu. "What have you decided today?"

"Well, I'm sure it will come to no surprise to you, but," she took a deep breath, "But I've decided to become a moon spinner."

Mark looked at Nikki and realised two things: one, laughing would get him smacked and two, she was absolutely serious.

"When the semester's over, I'm going back to Greece," She told him her fingers fiddling with the silverware. "I've been offered a chance to help out on a project that will allow me to write about the area."

"Ah. You're going to be a writer," Mark said. "Have you told your parents about this?"

"No, you're the first," Nikki said quietly. "Oh Mark, say something. Anything. Is this mad of me?"

She looked at him, her big eyes hopeful and and nervous all at once.

"Oh, Nikki," he said affectionately. "If this is what you want to do.."

"It is! Oh Mark it is. They're all in there, the stories," she said. "Just waiting to be written. I know that this is just a romp to be someone's secretary, but I want this. I have to do this."

"Then do it Nikki," Mark said. "And to hell with anyone who says not to."

"I knew you'd say that, oh thank you Mark," she said.

"Well, I know better than anyone the lengths you'll go to get what you want, regardless what anyone tells you," he said. "I'm happy for you."

Nikki smiled at him and then turned to the waitress who had just appeared.

"I think I'll have the goat's cheese after all," she said.

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Better start building up those life experiences to write about," Nikki said with a shrug.

"Ah yes," Mark said. "And what better way than with sour tasting cheese."

* * *

**Title:** Colourless - 020

**Fandom:** The Moon-Spinners (movie)

**Summary:** About two and half years post-movie. For the 100FanFic Challenge on Livejournal.

"I think we should, perhaps, see other people."

"Oh?" Nikki said, her teacup halfway between the saucer and her mouth.

"Yes," Mark said, suddenly finding the pattern of the tablecloth fascinating and not meeting her eyes.

"Right," she set her teacup down in the saucer and felt the pinch of her new shoes. "May I ask what brought this on?"

Mark flinched and seemed to struggle to answer.

"It's, well, you're still very young," Nikki fought the urge to roll her eyes, "and there is a very big world out there and I wouldn't want you to feel tied down before you see any of it," Mark explained.

"Oh I see," Nikki said calmly. "You mean you don't want to feel tied down to someone so young."

"Nikki, that's not what I said," he said finally meeting her eyes.

"No! Honestly, it's fine" she said is a fake bright voice. "The one thing we have always been with each other is honest. If you honestly feel that we should be apart, then fine."

"I... Well... Okay," Mark said sounding slightly bereft. "I must say, you're taking this very well."

"Well, if you'd like I could throw my tea in your face," she said with a smile. "But all that just be a waste of perfectly good Earl Grey."

"Yes and possibly burn my face rather well," he chuckled. Nikki just smiled and took a dainty sip. Mark cleared his throat and harshly gulped his coffee.

"Well, I have to be going," Nikki said. "I have a monster lecture to attend."

"Ah yes, I should be getting back to work myself," Mark said. He watched Nikki stand up and pull her coat on efficiently and tuck her hair behind her ears. She reached for her purse.

"How much for the tea?" she asked.

"Oh put that away, I've got this," Mark said standing up and pulling out his wallet.

"Well, thank you," she said.

They stood a bit awkwardly not sure where to look. Finally Nikki leaned forward and kissed Mark on his cheek.

"Take care Mark," she said. "You'll have to look after yourself without me to watch after you."

"I'll do my best," he said. "I... I'm sure we'll run into each other."

"Yes," Nikki said with a calm smile. "I'm sure we will."

"Well, good bye then," Mark said suddenly looking very confused and slightly lost.

"Good bye Mark," Nikki said.

She turned and left the cafe and headed to her class. She made it all the way through the hour and a half lecture on indigenous peoples of Australia and all the way back to her shared flat with two other girls before collapsing on her bed in tears.

* * *

**Title:** Fixed - 072

**Fandom:** The Moon-Spinners (movie)

**Summary:** About three years post-movie. For the 100FanFic Challenge on Livejournal.

"I think I may have made a mistake," Mark said.

Nikki looked up from her book in surprise.

"Mark! What on earth are you doing in here?" she whispered.

Here, was her university's library. It was a Wednesday afternoon and it was pouring outside as evidenced by the puddle quickly forming around Mark's feet due to his drenched clothes. He wasn't wearing a hat or raincoat and Nikki could see that he was shivering slightly.

"Look at you!" she said standing up and taking her raincoat and wrapping it around him. "You're soaked through."

"Shh!" came from nearby.

"Sorry," Nikki whispered back. "Look go into the cantine and I'll be there in a minute."

"You're not listening to me," he said shaking his head and sending droplets all over her and her notebooks.

"Yes, I am," she reassured him. "You've made some kind of mistake and you need my help. But, you'll catch your death if you don't warm up."

"No," he said resisting her push. "I mean, yes. I have made a mistake, but I don't need your help. Well perhaps, but not in the way you think."

"Shhh!" came again.

"Sorry! Mark, you're not making any sense," Nikki said. "Seriously now, go get a cup of tea and I'll be right there. I just have to check these books out."

"No! Nikki!" Mark said desperately grabbing her hands and making her look him in the eyes. "I made a mistake telling you we should be apart."

Nikki froze and looked at him. He really looked pitiful.

"You most certainly did," she said. "It was a terrible, terrible mistake."

"I know. Nikki, please, I'm so incredibly sorry," he said. "I don't know why I said it. I've spent the last month beating myself up about it and I just. I want..."

He seemed to falter.

"What Mark?" Nikki said quietly. "What do you want? Because I know what I want."

He looked up at her. Nikki drew herself up and squared her shoulders.

"I want to graduate from university. I want to travel all over Europe," she told him. "I want to learn Greek, and improve my French. I also want to see Africa and write about everywhere I go. I'm going to be a writer Mark. That's what I want."

She took a deep breath.

"I would love to have you by my side while I do all of this. But I don't plan on being that girl left on her own in front of the Pyramid of Giza because her bloke decided he needed to go," she said, her voice rising steadily and it echoed in the rafters.

Mark swallowed. He raised his hand and cupped the back of her head.

"You've had your say," he said with a hint of a grin as Nikki huffed a little. "Now, it's my turn."

He cleared his throat.

"I love you Nicola Ferris," he said. "You and your penchant to find trouble and walk down the street with it hand in hand. My life will be terribly dull without you in it. I agree to any and all of your conditions."

Nikki smiled. She reached up and swiped beads of water from his forehead and the tip of his nose. "You look pitiful you know."

"It's part of my charm," he said. "What do you say? Feel like letting me hang around for awhile?"

"Well," she said airily. "I suppose so. I have a feeling no one else would be willing to put up with me."

"Well, you are a terrible pest," he said leaning in.

"Simply dreadful," she said just before their lips met.


End file.
